Changes
by SuperRyoga
Summary: Happosai is at it again when he blows a strange powder at Ranma but gets Kasumi and Nabki caught in the cloud as well. What effects will the powder have?
1. Default Chapter

Changes: Prologue  
  
Thoughts *___* Spoken "___"  
  
It's the dead of night at the Tendo compound as a small diminutive figure creeps into the guest room. Happosai smirks to himself as he gazes at Ranma- chan sleeping form.  
  
"Ranma, my boy you have humiliated me for the last time, with this dust I will extract my revenge." Happoseti crowed to the sleeping figure. Happosai pulls out a small canister of an unnamed substance and begins to blow a small cloud of the stuff toward Ranma.  
  
"Grandfather Happosai would you like some tea?" came Kasumi gentle and quiet voice from the doorway.  
  
But quiet or not the surprise of hearing a voice while hatching his nefarious plot startled him. "Wah!" he exclaimed as he blew to more clouds of dusts one toward the slightly cracked open window and another toward Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi sneezed softly as she breathed in the dust. "Oh my, it is awfully dusty in here I must remember to dust in here tomorrow."  
  
Happosai first looked on in horror *Oh no what have I done, the dust. wait that just means. oh hehhehhehheh this is great two for the price of one* "Why yes Kasumi I would love to have some of your tea."  
  
Happosai walks out of the room with room with Kasumi. Ranma snores only interrupted only by a slight sneeze later a drunken panda walks into the room and collapses on the futon next to Ranma and falls immediately into a deep slumber.  
  
Outside the window the leaves on the tree rustle as a figure moves down a few windows then crawls in through an open window. *Blasted Happosai, he nearly ruined my photo shoot* Nabiki grumbled then sneezed* I hope I don't catch a cold for being in that tree on such a cold night* she says as she shivered * I do wonder what he was doing in Ranma's room though. But I couldn't risk being seen so I had to duck down deeper into the branches.* She lets out an extended yawn.  
  
*Oh well I guess I'll find out tomorrow nothing has happened since jusendo so I guess its about time for something new to happen.* she smirks *I just glad nothing ever really happens to me. I mean there was the time on Toma's island but.well I guess that does count. She ponders a second her smirk gone replace with a small frown, * I think what I am really glad for is that I don't have a permanent problem like Ranma's curse or the nekoken or the dragon whisker or.* she stopped her thoughts for a second *Man Ranma really does have a lot of problems maybe I should let up a bit.. Nah with as much as he and his father eat I need ever yen to keep the dojo afloat.* As she laid her head down her last thought pass through her mind before sleep overtook her. *Good luck Ranma I have a feeling we are all are going to need it* and then she was out.  
  
In his room Happosai was chuckling to himself "This great my revenge will be sweet indeed." His expression turned sour "Unfortunately revenge is also a dish best served cold and the dust won't have the effect I desire for a month." His scowl deepened "Also their is the matter of Kasumi though she herself won't be a problem Soun might. He is a spineless weenie but his child is his child and he would be at his strongest when protecting them and if Soun stands up Genma will soon fallow. Soun may have slacked off but Genma has not as much. I also have heard that he has created two techniques that are truly impressive. Hmmm. The best way to beat this is to take them on a month long training trip. Yes that's' it a training trip that will break them. Mwahhahahahahahahahaha /choke/ /cough/ I really must ask that Kodashi how she does that laugh of hers."  
  
Hi y'all this is Gold Diamond trying out his first fic. Whatcha think? Do you think Happoseti and Nabiki are OOC. I don't Nabiki was just being a bit observant and Happoseti was just cooking up another half brain plot. Well please review. 


	2. Chapter 1: Alone for a Month

Changes: Chapter One  
  
It is a typical morning at the Tendo household. This means that Ranma was currently sailing out the window as a wake up call by his father to get up for morning sparing.  
  
"Damn it Pops! Stop doing that!" Ranma shouted at her father as though still groggy and female she managed to overshoot the koi pond and land lightly on her feet on the other side. Genma startled that his son now daughter had missed the pool put it off as the result of him being a her and therefore lighter.  
  
"Boy! You should be thankful that I still take time to train you." Genma roared back. With that statement said he launched himself out the window and into a furious assault at Ranma. As the battle raged Genma felt himself grow frustrated. *Why can't I hit the boy* for despite his best efforts he could not manage to land a single blow on him. Ranma ducked, weaved, and jumped every kick, punch, and throw attempt Genma made. After what seemed like an eternity to him he made contact, just a glancing one-two combo off her shoulder. During the course of the fight he made only those two blows and ended up in the pool three times with assorted bruises and minor cuts.  
  
"Disgraceful old man!" Ranma chided "You didn't even make me have to block and you didn't land even ONE clean hit. Your get to old for this Pop."  
  
"Growf" came for the Panda-man who quickly held up a sign (I can take you any day of the week GIRL) This of course only set off Ranma who quickly made a panda pretzel. "Shut up old man." She growled.  
  
"Ranma, Mr. Saotome time for breakfast." Called Kasumi from the kitchen door.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma said as she dashed to begin breakfast. Genma was right behind him stopping only to change from panda to human form by use of kettle in the kitchen "accidentally" using all the hot water.  
  
Breakfast continued normally except only that Ranma never changed back into a guy.  
  
"Oh, we are going to be late, come on Ranma." With this said Akane grabs Ranma's pigtail and drags her out the house and down the street toward the school.  
  
It wasn't until they reached the school that Akane realized Ranma hadn't tried to change back to her male form "Ranma" Akane hissed "You're still in your girl form"  
  
"I know, Akane" answered Ranma "But by the time I find some hot water we will be late."  
  
Akane was shocked. *Ranma was putting school before her curse. He Really had changed after the saffron and failed wedding incident* Ranma while beating up Kuno, whose daily speech of having heaven's vengeance on the foul sorcerer had changed tune to proclaiming his undying love for his "Fierce Tigress" and "Pigtailed Goddess", was currently doing something most would have thought unusual for her. As her body was going through the daily ritual of pounding the delusional kendoist her mind was thinking. (In hell, Satan is franticly trying to get the furnace back working) *Why didn't I stop to change back I always jump at the chance when we pass Dr. Tofu's clinic, to change out of my cursed form. So why didn't I today?* Her thoughts continued to hound her even as she slid into her desk a full 2 minutes early. Despite her best effort to rid herself of her encumbering thoughts by trying to sleep or pay attention to class (Satan stares in mute horror at the puffy white flakes begin to fall) *Well its not the fact that I don't want to change back I do. So why?* Having ignored the last seven erasers that bounced off her head the teacher decided on the direct approach. "MR. SOATOME!" Ranma immediately sat up in her seat. "Hai, Sensei!"  
  
"Since you find my lectures so interesting maybe you will find the water buckets more so!"  
  
Grumbling Ranma walkout of the classroom "Why, do these things have to be water buckets?" Then it dawned on her "Water." As she thought of it a pang of mixed fear and hated ran though her. *I didn't go to change because I didn't want to get touched by the water.* The more he thought about it the more he understood. *Water has been my bane since I came to Nerimia. So I guess that I've come to hate it. But I still have to change so it is just something I will have to get over. Odd though it seem like it just sprung up overnight.*  
  
The rest of the school day was uneventful as far as days go at Furiken High.  
  
At the dojo Soun and Genma were in the middle of the everlasting shogi game when suddenly two packs were slammed on the table scattering the pieces all over the floor. "Soun, Genma, you two have been slacking off. You two are a disgrace the name of the Anything goes school. To remedy this you two will be coming with me on a training trip."  
  
"But.but master what of my daughters?" Soun wailed.  
  
"Yes, master we need to be here to secure the uniting of the schools." Genma countered.  
  
"Bah, without you two nincompoops here for a month I have the feeling that both Soun's daughters and the engagement would both be a lot better off."  
  
"A month away from my precious baby girls, how will they survive?" *Soun waterworks #2797*  
  
"Silence! Your daughters have been taking care of themselves and you for ten years. It would have been easier on them probably if you had died along with your wife." At this statement Soun becomes uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
"But master." Genma whined.  
  
"Stop you whining this instance Genma. We are leaving now and that's final." Happosai commanded.  
  
Genma mulled over this a second then suddenly brightened. "Cheer up Soun. Look on the bright side without us here to chaperone Ranma and Akane are much more likely to express their feelings. So when we get back the schools will be joined.  
  
Soun eye immediately brightened "So it's Soun." he sang  
  
"And Genma's." Genma chorused  
  
"Opera." A long bang is heard throughout the house and Soun and Genma are clutching their heads.  
  
"Operation Training Trip that's what." Happosai said. " Now get your butts in gear and let's go."  
  
As Happosai finishes his statement Kasumi walks in carrying three picnic baskets. "I made you some food for you trip I hope you enjoy it."  
  
Happosai looked in shock. "But. but how did you kn.*sigh* never mind" At this Happosai filled it under the way Kasumi always seemed to know what was going on in the house. He named the technique Kasumi-sense. "Soun, Genma we are leaving." Happosai stated flatly. At this the two aging martial artists got up and left the house to begin there month long excursion. 


End file.
